


I'm Falling For You

by Introverted_Mess



Series: analogical oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Overworking, Studying, logan takes such good care of Virgil, my gays are so cute, virgil is studying psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Mess/pseuds/Introverted_Mess
Summary: Virgil is overworking himself and Logan makes sure he gets some rest





	I'm Falling For You

To say that Virgil was under stress because of school was an understatement, and a magnificent one at that. Finals were coming up and he had a twenty-page paper due within the week, not to mention his ex, Dolian*, recently got together with Virgil’s brother, Roman. So, yes, Virgil was stressed. How could he not be?

When he first started going to school again, to get his doctoral degree in psychology so he could become a therapist, he thought it would be simple. I mean, all you’re doing is learning about how the chemicals in your brain work to make you feel the way you do, and then learning how to treat people with different conditions, then learning how to identify symptoms for different mental conditions, then learning how to choose the right prescription. Easy-peasy.

Virgil groaned and looked at the clock: 4:40 a.m., another all-nighter. To be honest, he was starting to forget how many he’d pulled in a row this week, three maybe? Or was it four?

The door of the shared dorm opened as his roommate, Logan, came back in from his night class, whatever that was. Virgil looked up from his computer, sight started to blur a bit at the sudden movement.

“Virgil? This is the third all-nighter this week, the seventh this month. You need sleep to function,” Logan walked over to Virgil calmly and reached to close the laptop. “Stop overworking yourself, space it out.”

“I took a nap earlier, I’m fine Lo, really,” Virgil stood up to meet Logan’s height—despite being a good four inches shorter—he felt his knees buckle and he swayed, balance leaving him.

Logan grabbed Virgil’s shoulders to steady him, “No you are not, Virge, you need to sleep.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and shook Logan off him, “I just need to finish this page, then I’ll be able to finish the entire paper tomorrow,” he sat back down at his desk and opened the laptop, revealing the quarter finished page. He began to type again, and Logan just stared at him in worry, he was going to start hallucinating soon if he didn’t get his act together.

“Virgil, I mean it. This is really bad for your health, both mentally and physically. You should know that; you’re studying psychology for heaven’s sake.”

Virgil stood up again and pointed his finger accusingly at Logan, “You’re one to talk you…” the room swayed under Virgil’s feet, “you…”

“Virgil?” Logan’s tone was one of someone who was extremely worried for a friend/loved one.

“Logan, I think I’m falling for you,” Logan was about to voice his confusion when Virgil collapsed towards Logan, making it a near miracle that he caught him.

Logan looked down at the unconscious emo in his arms and felt warmth fill his chest at the calm, relaxed expression on Virgil’s face.

“I’m falling for you as well, Virgil,” Logan sighed and adjusted his grip on the limp body before dragging it to its bed.

Once Virgil was placed in his bed in what Logan hoped was a comfortable position, Logan started to leave to get dressed and sleep in his own bed until his next class, in seven or eight hours.

“Logan?” Logan felt his heart stop at the small voice, he turned back to the bed.

“Yes, Virgil?”

“I meant it; I think I’m falling for you.”

Logan smiled faintly, “The feeling is mutual, Virgil,” he leaned down and kissed the corner of Virgil’s mouth.

Virgil hummed and tilted his head to kiss back for a few seconds before Logan pulled back, “Sleep, Virgil.” Obediently, Virgil closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off.

Logan smiled, they would discuss the terms of their relationship when Virgil was in the right state of mind, for now though, he was going to get his own rest, so he wasn’t going to be in the same state as Virgil was before he went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> *Dolian- Name of Greek origin meaning deceitful


End file.
